the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Grinch (film)/Credits/@comment-2600:1700:210:1970:F573:32E3:4D11:3B4F-20190729201530
Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Illumination Mac Guff Editors Ken Schretzmann, ACE John Carnochan, ACE Script & Recording Supervisor Kelly Lake Production Manager Frédéric Simonot Cast Grinch Benedict Cumberbatch Cindy-Lou Who Cameron Seely Donna Who Rashida Jones Narrator Pharrell Williams Groopert Tristan O'Hare Bricklebaum Kenan Thompson Ozzy Sam Lavagnino Axl Ramone Hamilton Mayor McGerkle Angela Lansbury Izzy Scarlett Estevez Stone Clerk Michael Beattie Additional Voices Lori Alan Carlos Alazraqui Doug Burch Catherine Cavadini Tucker Chandler Townsend Coleman Meilee Condron Abby Craden Brian Delaney John Demita Bill Farmer Aaron Fors Willow Geer Jess Harnell Barbara Harris Carter Hastings John Kassir Evan Kishiyama Danny Mann Jeremy Maxwell Scott Mosier Laraine Newman Dashiell Priestley Alex Puccinelli Emma Elizabeth Shannon Joel Swetow Mindy Sterling Tara Strong Regina Taufen Jim Ward Assistant Computer Graphics Supervisors Jérôme Arthuis Damien Bellantan Baptiste Gillibert Thomas Mignard Associate Editors Nicolas Stretta Gilad Carmel 1st Assistant Editors Fanny Bensussan Nicole Bou-Samra Joseph Butler James Kirkpatrick Paul Neal Noelleen Westcombe 2nd Assistant Editor Gian De Feo Editorial Production Supervisors Stephanie De Meautis Joy Poirel Marci Salk Stella Ramsden Lia Abbate Story Artists Guy Bar'ely Jed Diffenderfer Miguel Jiron Habib Louati Christophe Lourdelet Chris Martin C. Raggio IV Additional Story Artists Scott Alberts Cinzia Angelini Nima Azarba David Feiss Paul McEvoy Julien Perron Mike Smith Moroni Taylor Josh Zinman Additional Story Direction Pete Candeland Story Production Supervisors Elizabeth Malpelli Dave Rosenbaum Set Designers Loic Rastout Anaël Bouin Matthieu Gosselin Paul Mager Vincent Massy de la Chesneraye Brett Nystul Edwin Rhemrev Benoit Tranchet Aymeric Seydoux Lead Colorist Clément Griselain Colorists Joel Corcia Ludovic Gavillet Claire Lentz Patrick Muylkens General Designers Philippe Tilikete Grégory Georges Xavier Roth-Fichet Additional Character Design Amélie Peyrache Annika Boman Jessica Stone Guillaume Bugeas Layout Lead Maxime Devanley Layout Artists Phillip Berg Alex Chauvet Marion Félicité Jérôme Houlier Alexandre Labe Clement Richard Technical Layout Artists Marjorie Dasnoy Nerimen Gbane Fabrice Jigorel Jennifer Sumbu Longe Layout Production Supervisor Alexia Provoost Preproduction Animation Director François-Xavier Bologna Character Animators Charlie Aufroy Albert Barba Cunill Timo Berg Arnaud Berthier Sandy Bienvenut Timothée Billiet Yoann Bomal Quentin Bouillet Xavier Brault Lukasz Burnet Renaud Buvat Gustavo Calle Martín Campos Amorós Fabio Carmona Antoñazas David Carrière Carlos Carvajal Raphaël Cenzi Axelle Cheriet Guillaume Copin Jean-Christophe Craps Nicolas Debon Jean Duval Bastien Fagoo Nicolas Faucheux Benjamin Faure Pablo Fournier Gabriel Gelade Alberto Gracia Galera Laurence Guidou Benoît Guillaumot Guillaume Herent Moïse Hergaux-Essame Cédric Jault Antonie Kinget Antony Lacordaire Quentin Laville Clément La Quéré Florent Leibovici Voncent Lemaire Sy-Pheng Lim Edu Llobera Rudi Loïal Laura Loossens Géraud Martin Gaël Maychabelli Quentin Max Alexandre Melquiond Nicolas Menard Léo-Paul Mennessier Clarisse Merle Frédéric Merle David Minguez Olivier Montero Cristiano Mourato Helder Pereira Guillaume Petit Quentin Piq Cese Pujol Font Claude Ricros Léo Rouabhi Thomas Saez Bruno Scheerens Mourad Simoussa Diego Supervía Mezquiriz Clémentine Tronel Tomás Vega Ranz Adrián Villarino Crowd Animators Juliana Berckmans Kevin Buchillot Elise Carret Brice Dublé Alexandre Dumez Quentin Foulon Michaël Friedrich Simon Garriou Marija Grujičić Paul Gueguen Fabien Laucher Edouard Lepape Haunui Maeta Silvia Martelossi Madeline Montero Ramon Parnau Morella Pereda Matteo Rovatti Luis Trebino Simon Vergereau Animation Fixers Dorian Bougard Chrystelle Caule Tristan Even Maximilen Ly Réda Mehleb Leo Pieri Raphaël Rousseau Eliot Tisserand Crowd Technical Assistants Hugues Daumail Anthony S. Hong Sr. Animation Production Supervisor Solenn Colas Animation Production Supervisor Louise Dziadkowiak Character Modeling Lead François Bordeau Character Modeling Benoît Bernos Alexandre Bourlet Vincent Bourlet Sébastien Camrrubi Marc Antoine Cesari Laura Chabani Aude de Carpentier Stéphane Dufournier Aline Le Sage Clélia Leroux Cécilia Maturi Sebastien Sterling Anja Wacker Character Modeling Technical Directors Hervé Arphi Ali Hamden Cheyenne Malfain Character Rigging Leads Nicolas Combecave David Liebard Erix Skjold Mauhourat Mathieu Trintzius Antoine Vandevoorde Character Rigging Paul Bar Marie Briand Pascal Chandelier Thomas Dufour Eric Hao Nguy Anthony Martinet Maxime Neko Character Surfacing Lead Candice Arzic Character Surfacing Matthias Bouttier Sarah Matuszak Maxime Ménard Julien Paris Julien Rocchi Lucas Schwimmer Vincent Corgtlin Hair and Fur Department Artists André Delphin Constance Joliff Jimmy Laplaige Frédéric Mainil Christelle Rouchaville Soline Stempniewicz Heidi Sundberg Character Production Supervisor Julie Berweij Character Effects Development Uriell Priser Benjamin Quinet Character Effects Leads Antoine Brémont Mathieu Pibouleau David Rodrigues Character Effects Set Up Jérémy Barrial Yann Bertothy Bdnoît Drevet Guillaume Gay Josselin Jallut Sarah Jamet Sophie Kavouridis Gaétan Louët Vincent Minelli Gabriel Nguyen Romain Revert Character Effects Modeling Marie Dossetto Mehdi Dridi Character Effects Animators Tamouze Arnaout Clemence Barros Emmanuelle Bazaille Ludovic Begue Julien Bernus Morgane Billen Thibault Boutlleldja Mathilde Cartigny Justin Cortes Emeric Danchin Damien Deschamps Maude Dieutegard Billy Esther Julie Evain Johan Fontaine Antoine Gillet Simon Gobbi Benjamin Gros Benoît Grynberg Laure Guinard Vincent Haumont Céline Hautbout Pierre Herzig Félix Hodara Clément Issac Margaux Le Gall Tom Le Lann Laurent Lebeau Lucas Lemaitre Caroline Marcel Jorris Minjollet Guillaume Poignant Simon Popot Quentin Porro Brice Proust Grégory Tallec Tommy Toussaint Hugo Voukassovitch Character Effects Production Supervisor Steven Ligot Sets and Props Modeling Lead Hortense Goyard Sets and Props Modeling Laure Carrabin Franck Clarenc Odelia Dardashti Mandrin Gaudez Elodie Hickson Charles Law-Hang Baptiste Lemonnier Cassandre Marchetti Benjamin Motikian Hélène Ourabah Jérôme Ponzevera Romain Reynoudt Luca Strano Nicolas Terrierr Margaux Vaxelaire Antoine Vigier Sets and Props Rigging Lead Théo Rivoalen Sets and Props Rigging Marion Balacey Quentin Defrance Lucie Foncelle Sets and Props Surfacing Lead Hélène Galtier Sets and Props Surfacing Etienne Abelé Julie Barbin Recher Sébastien Buisson Florence Cabezon Bertrand Carriere Claire Deldique Mathieu Denis Nelson Dos Santos Théo Dusapin Cécile Folope Mathieu Krysztoforski Vanessa Lamblet Benjamin Lebourgeois Pierre Lopes Corentin Provost Set Dressers Marianne Doncieux Antoine Prost Cristina Carrión Márquez Set Production Supervisor Marion Vervondel Lead Effects Animators Sergio Juan Gómez Adrien Lourdelle Simon Pate Effects Animators Stanislas Abelanet Elliot Amy Matthieu Bijaoui Florian Coquaz Nicolas Crochet Rodrigue El Hajj Arnaud Godin Jean-François Hereng Marc Lamorille Jean Lamoureux Yannick Lasfas Yann Madec Arnaud Malherbe Valentin Michel Tom O'Bready Joel Pinto Quentin Sauvinet David Suarez Romain Tinturier Christophe Vazquez Touly Wayo Nicolas Zborowska Effects Production Supervisors Antonie Ormieres Charles Seignolle Additional Lighting Supervisor Thierry Noblet Lead Lighting Artists Sophie Guillois Cédric Launay Yannick Lecoffre Victor Pajot Martin Reneleau Key Lighting Artists Thomas Dairain Leslie Herbert John Hreich Jean-Pierrick Muggianu Romaon Silva Macedo Lighting Artists Benjamin Barois Vincent Blanqué Anthony Bonnard Sandra Boucher Riccardo Cecchinato Romain Charoy Carmen Cones Jérôme Cordier Maxine David Benoît Fournol Audrey Gallego Marie Greff Baptiste Henry Annie Hua Elodie Labbe Raphaël Lebon Emillo Mansilla Matthieu Martiny Benjamin Meyer Auriane Predour Olivier Prigent Michel Samreth Edouard Sisternas Arnaud Tisseyre Lead Compositing Artists Romain Blanchet Clément Darbois Tristan Hocquet Jean-Louis Kalifa Julien Roger Key Compositing Artists Clément Delatre Guillaume Desbois Alexandre Gény Aubin Mangeot Brian Padilla Compositing Artists Régis Aillet Julien Aullas Étienne Bagot-Caspar Florian Bestel Jonathan Bonte Jérémie Bouvier Hugo Durant-Mermet Vivien Ebran Thomas Feroy Daniel García Tapia Benjamin Garnier Sophie Garrigues Valentin Gasarian Pablo Gotor Maxine Goudal Nicolas Grangeaud Erwin Gresser Karim Hafa Rattany Kem Julien Laperdrix Alexandre Lasbleiz Loïc Lecygne Aline Lemaire Johanna Olombel Valentin Panisset Maxine Poron Guillem Ramsia de Soto Robin Ricordeau Marion Roger Lynda Tranchier Valentin Tuil Laetitia Yung-Chaupitre Sr. Shot Finaling Production Supervisor Laëtitia Grandjean Shot Finaling Production Supervisors Léonard Cerkiewicz Gaële Santamaria Lead Matte Painter Jean-Denis Coindre Matte Painters Carole Chanal Philippe Lim Louise Labbe Lead Pipeline Technical Director Céline Menard Pipeline Technical Directors Alexandra Hoff Arthur Motin Kassandra Olivier Charles Pottier Emmaunel Prevot Maïté Robert Pipeline Production Supervisor Yannick Dinant Technical Directors Fabienne Bouvier Frédéric Bruna Pierrick Brault Mickaël Caramelo Cédric Chapeleau Claudine Despeiroux Damien Dell'omodarme Tom Girardot Lucie Goiran Laurent Hubert Loïc Huss Baptiste Jachiet Maurin Mansard Corentin Maudhuit Eric Placoy Magali Vernay Information Technology Leads David Guedji Joe Steveno Information Technology Sylvain Blanchard Benjamin Chopard Eric Curley Ryan de'Caneva Cédric Ledesma David Leroux Anthony Machting Anthony Neel Lenny Pomedio Omar Rami Michel Roy Mostafa Yacoubi Render Supervisors Thomas Foncelle Jocelyn Vincent Assistant Render Supervisor Julien Tagodoe Render Wranglers Sylvain Blérol Ilyas Chodkiewicz Faouzi Jendoubi Heads of Research & Development Xavier Bec Philippe Delorme Lead Lighting Software Developer Thomas Métais Lead Effects Software Developer Sébastien Masino Lead Pipeline Software Developer Julien Frantz Software Developers Pierre Augeard Elisabeth Bonnefoy Pierrick Brault Melissa Faucher Ludovic Lefève-Gourmelon Benoit Lepage Guillaume Papin Massimiliano Piscozzi Clément Rambach Mathieu Taillandier Alexandre Verlhac Christophe Verspieren Christophe Zito Technology Production Supervisor Julie Damm Casting Consultant Brett Hoffman Casting of Cindy-Lou Who Avy Kaufman IMG Head of Production Natacha Ravlic Production Controllers Nika Fegic Gary Wohlleben Finance Directors Julien Sabourin Kyle Tamo Production Finance Manager Axel Bourgeon Accounting Department Melissa Alcala Olivier Auba Lawrence Bendelac Marielle Boyer Valérine Dompnier Kevin Levy Casero Humberto Meza Jr. Peter Nee Carlos Rocadas Nick Windley Production Coordinators François de Chateleux Eugénie Pigeonnier Subeatha Ulaganathan Story Production Coordinators Madison Healy Matt Kauth General Production Assistants Ben Jaffe Johanna Ramm IMG Facilities Manager Christophe Asselin Facilities Coordinators Arthur Chouler-Missoffe Aline Hell Gabriel Simonetti IMG Head of Recruiting Amélie Paraïso Recurring Managers Mathilde Chambras Alison Mann Marie Pancrazi Jean-Jacques Benhamou IMG Staffing Manager Christophe Dupuis IMG Projects Manager Amélie Chicoye Clearance Coordinator Jon Kovel Assistants to Chris Meledandri Janet Change Balda Kelly Rose Maki Berger Melinda Templeton-Duffy Assistant to Janet Healy Alice De Costa Interns Charles Pigeonnier Mathilde Le Gloahec Ludivine Vincent Assistant Post Production Supervisor Elleen Godoy Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Supervising Sound Editor Dennis Leonard Sound Designer / Supervising Sound Editor David Acord Re-Recording Mixers Gary A. Rizzo, CAS Juan Peralta Dialogue/ADR Supervisor Cheryl Nardi Dialogue/ADR Editor Jonathan Greber Sound Effects Editors Bonnie Wild Pascal Garneau Foley Supervisor Christopher Flick Foley Editor James Likowski Foley Artists Jana Vance Geoff Vaughan Foley Mixer Blake Collins, CAS Assistant Re-Recording Mixer Jeff King Assistant Sound Editor Zach Martin Engineering Services Dusty Jermier Digital Editorial Support David Peifer Mix Technican Roger J. Sacdalan Digital Intermediate by EFILM Digital Colorist Jason Hanel Digital Intermediate Project Manager Loan Phan Digital Intermediate Editor Patrick Clancey Digital Intermediate Asst. Project Manager Emma Escamilla Imaging Scientist John Quartel Music Editor Bill Abbott Assistant Music Editor Denise Okimoto Score Produced by Danny Elfman Additional Arrangements by Chris Bacon TJ Lindgren Orchestra Conducted by Pete Anthony Orchestrations by Edgardo Simone Dave Slonaker Score Recorded and Mixed by Noah Snyder Mix Recordist Eric Flickinder Midi Supervision & Preparation Marc Mann Music Preparation JoAnn Kane Music Services Digital Score Recordist Larry Mah Score Editor David Channing Score Conforming Peter Bateman Orchestral Contractor Gina Zimmitti Vocal Contractor Bobbi Page Additional Vocal Contractor Edie Lehmann Boddicker Orchestra Leader Bruce Dukov Technical Assistant Mikel Hurwitz Score Recorded at Barbra Streisand Scoring Stage Studio Della Morte Bandrika Studios Streisand Scoring Stage Crew Keith Ukrisna Greg Dennen David Marquette Score Mixed at Technicolor Sound Score Production Supervisor Melisa McGregor Assistant to Composer Melissa Karaban Soundtrack on Columbia Records "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" Written by J. Fred Coots, Haven Gillespie Performed by Jackson 5 Courtesy of Motown Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Feliz Navidad" Written & Performed by José Feliciano Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Christmas Is" Written by Darryl McDaniels, Joseph Simmons Performed by RUN-DMC Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Twelve Days of Christmas" Traditional Arranged by Ray Conniff Performed by Ray Conniff & Ray Conniff Singers Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch" Written by Albert Hague, Theodor S. Geisel Arranged by Danny Elfman Performed & Produced by Tyler, The Creator Tyler, The Creator appears courtesy of Columbia Records "Brazil" Written by Ary Barroso, S.K. Russell Performed by Geoff & Maria Muldaur Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records, Inc. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Jingle Bells" Traditional "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" Traditional Arranged by Benjamin Bram, Mitchell Grassi, Scott Hoying, Avriel Kaplan, Kirstin Maldonado, Kevin Olusola Performed by Pentatonix Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Twelve Days of Christmas" Written by Frederic Austin Performed by The Spinners Courtesy of Warner Music U.K. Ltd. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "A Holly Jolly Christmas" Written by Johnny Marks "Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of...)" Written by Perez Prado, David Lubega, Christian Pletschacher Performed by Lou Bega Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment Germany GmbH By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "All by Myself" Written by Eric Carmen "O Christmas Tree" Traditional "Welcome Christmas" Written by Albert Hague, Theodor S. Geisel "Boogie" Written by Russell Boring, Matthew Champion, Romil Hemnani, Jabari Manwarring, Clifford Simpson, Dominique Simpson, Ameer Vann, William Wood Performed by Brockhampton Courtesy of Question Everything, Inc. "Christmas in Hollis" Written by Darryl McDaniels, Jason Mizell, Joseph Simmons Performed by RUN-DMC Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Run Rudolph Run" Written by Marvin Brodie, Johnny Marks Performed by The Brian Setzer Orchestra Courtesy of Surfdog Records "Silent Night" Traditional "Jingle Bells" Traditional Arranged by Brian Setzer Performed by The Brian Setzer Orchestra Courtesy of Surfdog Records "My Favorite Things" Written by Richard Rodgers, Oscar Hammerstein II Performed by The Supremes Courtesy of Motown Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Zat You Santa Claus" Written by Jack Fox Performed by Buster Poindexter and His Banshees of Blue Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "The Christmas Song (Merry Christmas to You)" Written by Mel Torme, Robert Wells Performed by Nat King Cole Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "I Am the Grinch" Written, Performed & Produced by Tyler, The Creator String Arrangement by Danny Elfman Tyler, The Creator appears courtesy of Columbia Records "Deck the Halls" Traditional Arranged by Nat Tarnopol, Johnny Michaels Performed by Jackie Wilson Courtesy of Brunswick Records Presented in association with Dentsu Inc./Fuji Television Network, Inc. Special Thanks to Takashi Ishihara This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. With Thanks to Susan Brandt Frédérique Bredin Raphaël Keller Masakazu Kubo Valérie Lépine Françoise Pams Marc Tessier Karl Zobel and in memory of our dear friend Herb Cheyette In Memory of Boris Karloff This motion picture used sustainability strategies to reduce its carbon emissions and environmental impact. Green is Universal 2011 (Print) Dtdc-logo Dolby Atmos Vision (Horizontal) Auro 11.1 by Barco Optimized for IMAX Theaters DTS X logo monochrome No. 51723 MPAA logo Iatselogo Copyright © 2018 Universal Studios All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 2013 Universal Studios Universal Studios is the author of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.